metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shadow Moses Revolt
Should this article not be called Shadow Moses Incident? I believe the story is more often referred to as such, and FOXHOUND Rebellion doesn't really sum up the event. The event happens at Shadow Moses and was always referred to as the Shadow Moses Incident afterwards. Anyone agree? Andre666 12:37, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :We did it because using "The something Incident" over and over again is really dull and boring. FOXHOUND Rebellion is more interesting, and actually "sums up the event" better than The Shadow Moses Incident does. --Fantomas 14:48, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::I think it might be a good idea to rename the page Shadow Moses Revolt: ::* It gets rid of the problem of having to use the word 'Incident' ::*They call it a revolt in-game (MGS) ::*I think it would sound better to have the name 'Shadow Moses' in there, since characters always talk about the place name in-game rather than FOXHOUND itself. ::Bluerock 20:49, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry Bluerock, I might piss you off. I think that we should use the name "Shadow Moses Incident". It's the "canon" name for the incident, since it is constantly used in the onscreen MGS timelines (in trailers, in the Metal Gear Saga, and even the MGS4 database). I suggest we use the official (canon) name. Furthermore, the name "Shadow Moses Incident" sounds better than "Shadow Moses Revolt" (Revolt just sounds odd to me; hell, even "Foxhound Rebellion" sounds better than "Shadow Moses Revolt"). And I don't think that "if the Shadow Moses Incident sounds boring" should be an issue if it is the official and correct name. - Marcaurelix 9:49, May 9th, 2010 ::::Well, I suggested "Revolt" because they always called it that in MGS1. Don't see what's wrong with the word myself, afterall the Outer Heaven Uprising was also known as the Outer Heaven Revolt in some official texts, such as game manuals. I do agree with you though, that the page would be better as Shadow Moses Incident but Fantomas seems reluctant to keep using the word "incident" for every single event that happens in the Metal Gear series. --Bluerock 11:44, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Fine, sorry about that Bluerock. Fantomas, many of the events don't use the word "Incident" like Virtuous Mission, Operation Snake Eater, Les Terrible Enfante Project, Operation Peace Walker, Outer Heaven Uprising, Zanzibarland Disturbance, or Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection (Liquid Sun, Solid Sun,...). The only ones the use it (or should use) are the Shadow Moses Incident and the Manhattan Incident (may it be in the Tanker or the Big Shell). The reason is because it is canon. The names appear in official sources. I think we should stick to the official names, instead of renaming things just because we don't like them. - Marcaurelix May 9th, 2010 :Does it even matter? --Fantomas 11:52, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I think so, and Bluerock seems to agree with me. Plus, it can be a bit confusing since this wikia uses both "Shadow Moses Incident" and "Shadow Moses Revolt" (for example in character biographies...). I think it would be better to just use the official name. - Marcaurelix May 10th, 2010 :::BTW, I've been checking out the Reymond Benson Metal Gear Solid novels. In the novels, Foxhound's insurrection is refered to as the "Shadow Moses Incident". - Marcaurelix May 11th, 2010 ::::Okay, if the people will it, it's done. Keep an eye out for any awkward double redirects I may have cause by switching the two pages (Shadow Moses Incident already existed as a redirect page, so instead of using the move tool, I just switched the content around). --Fantomas 17:32, May 11, 2010 (UTC) First paragraph Isn't the first paragraph a bit too descriptive? The rest of the article is very matter of fact, whereas the first paragraph is more like a story. It's not even that well written. :It's a summary of a short chapter of the Metal Gear Solid novel by Raymond Benson. I'm not entirely comfortable with it's inclusion in this article so I'm going to be removing it for now. I know we have another article based upon things from this novel, namely the Les Enfants Terribles (event) page, but that's a summary of something which isn't detailed anywhere else, where as I'd prefer it if this article focused on the game itself. --Fantomas 19:58, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::The reason why I added it into the article in the first place was because the part about Master Miller wasn't really detailed anywhere else, either. Weedle McHairybug 17:07, January 2, 2010 (UTC)